The Cherry Savior
by Eviola1616
Summary: "All I saw was a huge flash of green light that lasted for roughly 5 minutes. I watched as a small body hit the ground. My heart stopped when I saw the pink strands escape the tied up cloth." - KakaSaku fanfic - Smut and Fluff all rolled up into one - This is my first fanfic so give me your KNOWLEDGE! - I hope you enjoy! 3 3
1. The Fall - Chapter 1

**Some info first: **

**#1 This is my first fanfic so I would love to get any critiques or tips**

**#2 The story will switch between Kakashi's and Sakura's point of view, so be ready (I ship them so hard!)**

**#3 This storyline/plot actually came to me in a dream (weird right) **

**#4 So the story will start with the present but in order to make the present make sense, I have to add flashbacks. So you will read pieces of the present that will piece together in the end.**

**#5 I just hope you enjoy my story and I will try to update as fast as I can so, enjoy!**

**I do not own ANYTHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kakashi: We're together?!**

**Sakura: I guess so.**

**Writer: Ya you guys are together.**

**Kakashi: Why?**

**Writer: Cause I said so, I am the writer.**

**Sakura: You had a dream about us, that's weird.**

**Writer: Well I've had a lot of weird dreams so... Not that weird.**

**Sakura: Ok, are you gonna start this thing anytime soon?**

**Writer: Yes, right now actually.**

**Kakashi: This is gonna be weird.**

**Writer: Probably.**

**Kakashi: Huhhh... Just get on with it.**

**Writer: Yes, right. On with the story.**

_**The Cherry Savior**_

**************************************************** **Chapter 1************************************************* *****

_All I saw was a huge flash of green light that lasted for roughly 5 minutes. I watched as a small body hit the ground. My heart stopped as I saw the pink strands escape the tied up cloth. All I could think... Well I couldn't think but when my haze finally cleared the only thought that came into my head was... She's dead... And for the first time, I wanted to be dead too..._

** My eyes slowly crept open to the sound of banging and my name being called...**

** Knock! Knock! Knock! **

"**Kakashi-sensei! You better not be sleeping! I'm gonna break down your door. "**

"**Ah what a lovely way to wake up."**

** My spoken thought was interrupted by a bang and the sound of cracking wood. Damn. Not again.**

"**Kakashi-sensei you're late! You were supposed to meet us for training three hours ago!"**

** Before I could even make an excuse, a pink bundle popped in behind my door. This is the 5****th**** time this week that she has broken my door. Granted I have been later than usual, she's always the one out of the group that gets sent to wake me up. **

"**You know you can get older if you sleep all day, Kaka-sensei."**

"**You sound so peaceful for some one who just broke down a door, Sakura. And will you stop calling me sensei. You became a jounin a year ago; I am no longer your sensei. You're 22, I feel old enough. My name is just Kakashi now."**

"**Well Just Kakashi-sensei, I will call you what I want and you are old, 35, sleeping all day, not healthy. Anyway what will your excuse be for Naruto today? Another puppy in need of rescue." (glances at clock) "More like 50 puppies."**

"**Hedge hog, very dangerous situation. So how mad are they?"**

"**Sai is edging with furry." **

"**Well they did make you come all this way so wanna make them mad?" (Her eyebrow arched) "There is a bowl of ramen with yours and my name on it?" **

"**Well it was a long way to your apartment... Ok!" **

"**Do you think they've gone home yet?"**

"**Probably."**

** Ever since Sakura became a jounin, they had gotten a lot closer. He often came to her instead of the hospital (because of his very strong hate of hospitals, which Sakura still didn't understand) and because of the Copy Ninja's track record and his high class missions, he was always at her door step bleeding out of somewhere. They had grown very close over the years and these sudden dinner outings were a usual thing. They always tried to eat together at least 3 times a week. It gave Sakura a way to check on Kakashi and Kakashi a social evening, usually well needed. If you asked them, they would both say they enjoy each others company. **

"**Here." (he tossed a key next to her ramen bowl)**

"**What's this?"**

"**A key to my apartment, so you don't have to break down my door every morning." **

"**I wouldn't have to break down your door if you weren't always late. But thank you."**

** She took the shiny key and hooked it on her key ring and then shoved it back in her pocket as she did she stood up and leaned over to Kakashi. Inches away from his ear she breathed out and said very quietly.**

"**Thanks for dinner sweetie."**

** Shivers ran down his spine and he held his breath as she kissed his cheek and vanished in a puff of smoke. After a few seconds he let out his breath and glanced over at the check on the table.**

"**Damn that girl."**

_ My breath staggered as I kept repeating the same words in my head. Get up! Get up! Get up! I fell to my knees when my wish wasn't granted. All I wanted to do was run to her, pick her up and hold her in my arms. But there was a problem. I was still in the fort staring at her from a small window. The fort itself was surrounded by debris and ruble from the earlier fight. I could barely see her from the small window and the crowded battle field. When she didn't move after the 6__th__ minute, I ran out the door and started diving and ducking and jumping over debris to get to her. The more I ran the farther away she seemed..._

**Kakashi: You broke down my door.**

**Sakura: Well according to the text you didn't give me much choice.**

**Writer: Hey no fighting kitties.**

'**Sakura: Were not fighting just talking with more exaggeration.**

**Kakashi: By the way why are we centered?**

**Writer: Cause I like it centered and I thought I would distinguish this dialogue from the story.**

**Sakura: Make sense.**

**Writer: Your gonna hate the next chapter.**

**Sakura/Kakashi: Why?**

**Writer: Just read and you'll find out.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry this chapter was pretty short but they will get progressively longer, I promise. So give me a comment below and rate this little guy. Like I said this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Kiss - Chapter 2

**WARNING! There is smut in this chapter. Not full on smut just a little. By the way I OWN NOTHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***********************************************Chapt er 2************************************ ***********

** I awoke to the sound of jingle-ling keys and a click from the door closing. I glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was 3:30am.**

"**Sakura. What does she want."**

** I stood up and sleepily walked over to the bedroom door, before I could reach for the door knob a pink bundle popped out. I reached for the light switch only to have her delicate hand stop mine. She gripped my hand and grabbed my shoulder. She took a few steps toward me so that our chests were almost touching. She then lightly tapped the door with the back of her foot so it lightly shut.**

"**Sakura what is this abou..."**

** She lightly placed her finger on my masked lips and then etched them up to grab the edge of my mask. She lightly tugged it down to my neck and then cupped my face in her hands and pulled me down to her eye level.**

** She traced my jaw line and slowly pulled my face closer to hers. My inside voice told me to run, to back away and be the bigger man and shuffle her out of my apartment but my body wouldn't move. I was entranced by the green orbs that seemed to shine so bright. She flung her arms over my neck and crashed her lip into mine. Chills went up and down my spine and heat exploded in my stomach. She turned her head and licked my lips for entrance. As if my body was acting on its own I opened my mouth and let her tongue dance with mine. The kiss was so deep and passionate my head started spinning and my knees started to give and as I started to wobble she caught me and laughed, as if our kiss had never broke she instantly crashed back with my mouth and the dance began again. **

** She pulled me tighter almost afraid of falling down herself. Her hands shifted to my hair and she was tangling her fingers in my silver strands. She jumped up with her legs wrapping around my waist and I pushed her against the wall. Hitting the cold surface she yelped and smiled. She pulled away and starred into my miss matched eyes, her cheeks reddened as she felt my hands grip her slender waist. She let her hands travel all over my chest as she gripped the bottom of my shirt and quickly pulled it over my head. She threw it to the ground and explored my chest again. Her hands were so gentle and soft, the heat on my chest followed were ever her hands touched. She wrapped her hands around my chest and pulled me close to her. She snuck her head into the crook of my neck and kissed it lightly. I grabbed her waist tighter and she moaned in response followed by a moan of my own. She pulled back, the cold quickly reaching the wet spot on my neck and she moved her hands towards the rim of my boxers and she whispered in my ear.**

"**Kakashi you better get up."**

** I starred at her in confusion as she started to giggle. Then my eyes snapped open. I sat up almost panicked and glanced around the room. I saw fresh sunlight beaming through the window and Sakura standing at the end of the bed, with her hands on her hips. **

"**Kakashi you better get up!"**

"**What the hell." I mumbled.**

"**Kakashi you're late again. What the hell?"**

** Shit. He felt the heat run down to his pants and he could feel his cheeks redden. He had to get out of here. Not just here he had to get away from her. The sight of her was making his member twitch. When was the last time a dream got him aroused? I mean lately he had been having a lot of dreams about her lately but never sexual ones.**

"**Umm. Uhhh. Sakura I got to take a shower, leave."**

"**What? What the heck is wrong with you?!"**

"**There's nothing wrong I just have to get some space okay?"**

"**Okay if this is about the key to your apartment thing, you can have it back, even though I didn't break down your door."**

"**No it's not about that. The key is fine and thank you for not breaking down my door. I just need to get dressed okay,"**

"**Are you feeling alright, you look like you're burning up? You're sweating too!"**

** Shit.**

"**I'm fine just leave, okay?!"**

** She walked to my side of the bed and squatted down in front of my legs. She cupped my cheek and felt my forehead. She almost gasped and immediately grabbed his legs and tucked them back under the blanket.**

"**Stay here; I'll go get my bag. Don't move,"**

** As soon as I hear the door click I jumped into the shower and got rid of the "problem". When I got out of the shower and started to dry off, I heard a much too familiar kunochi.**

"**Kakashi I told you not to move!"**

"**Well I'm fine now so you can leave."**

** Knowing that his request would not be granted, he wrapped himself in his towel and stepped a few inches away from the door just as she slammed the door in. She gave him the old "Tsunade death glare" and he gave her a casual eye crease, when it hit him. He glanced at the dark blue mask lying on the sink and then at her. She was frozen. They just stayed like that for a while until she moved towards him. When she got so close that her stomach almost made contact with his bare chest, she froze again until her fingers slowly moved up to trace his jaw line and then his nose and cheeks and finally his lips. All the rumors of his face having hideous scars or fish lips or buck teeth were not true. He had a defined jaw line, soft lips and a pretty even complexion. Her fingers tapped his lips and caressed his cheek all the while amazement and curiosity sparkled in her eyes. The moments like this in the dream flashed through his mind and his little "problem" was back in impeccable timing. Hoping that his towel was hiding his "problem" he watcher her. Closely examining the way her fingers caressed his face he thought about kissing her on the spot but his mind won over his heart, so he just watched.**

"**Wow." She finally let out.**

** Her fingers still lingered as she spoke softly.**

"**No fish lips." She stated as she tapped his lips.**

"**No hideous scars." She said as she caressed his cheeks.**

"**And no buck teeth." She gestured as she pulled up his lip.**

** She stood on her tip toes as she stroked his neck. The steam in the bathroom had now slightly dampened her clothing and his half naked body and they both just watched each other. She pulled his head down so she was eye level with him and she quietly spoke after a few lingering seconds.**

"**Kakashi... Kiss me..."**

** His eyes widened and without a split second he cupped both of her cheeks as he plunged his mouth onto hers. She hesitated at first but only for a moment, then she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and shoved her chest into his. Nearly catching him off guard he stumbled back a few steps and landed in the tub. Kakashi starred up at her waiting for her to move and after the shock on her face dissipated she crashed her lips onto his. She fingered through his hair and he traced up and down her spine with his hands. Then he felt it a cold rush of air hit his "problem". She pulled away as they both glanced down and she giggled. Trying to fix his towel while under her, she laughed more and grabbed both of his wrist pushed them above his head. While holding his wrist together with one hand, the other tracing his navel, she whispered into his ear.**

"**Leave it."**

**He grinned so wide he thought he would look strange so he instantly ripped his wrist from her grasp and flipped them over. With a squeak from her he smiled and kissed her back gently on the lips and then moved to attack her neck. She groaned as he bit down on her neck, and then he licked the sore skin and moved back to her lips. With a quick but heated kiss he pulled back to look at her. He lazily looked up and down her small slender body. He kicked himself for never realizing how truly beautiful she really was. Her emerald eyes shinned back at his gray and red ones and he smiled as he saw fire in her eyes. He now noticed that they were only joined at the hips and her smile caught his attention.**

"**Can we go some where with a little more room?"**

** He giggled at her request and stood from the bathtub, then helped her out. She quickly slung her hands around his neck as he hoisted her up on his hips. Legs wrapped around his waist, he slowly walked out of the bathroom. She attacked his neck while he walked and he thought his knees were going to give in. When she bit down on his neck he had to stop so he wouldn't drop her. She nuzzled his neck with her nose and whispered.**

"**We can always take a break in the kitchen?"**

** Happy with her reply he pinned her against the wall and she tightened her grip on his hips as he gnawed at her neck. Overwhelmed with pleasure she gripped his hair tighter. When he pulled away he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and quickly took it off. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra and tossed it to the ground.**

"**Kakashi."**

"**Yes?"**

** He starred into her green orbs hoping she wouldn't say stop. **

"**I haven't done this in a while."**

** She pointed at where they were connected and then looked back into his mismatched eyes. **

"**No problem, if you wanna go slow we can go slow."**

** A look of relief filled her face and she let out a breath.**

"**Thank you Kakashi."**

** And just like that they were on top of each other again. They slowly moved to the bedroom and finished there. Kakashi had kept his promise and they went slow. They would both agree it was the best sex, by far, either of them had, had. They both pleasured each other in ways they didn't know they could do. Once they were done they fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms under the warmth of the blanket. They had both waited for this moment. The feelings were always there but neither of them had the courage to act on it. Who knew that a revealing secret could be just what they need to light the fuse.**

** Her eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings. A plain room, with dark blue walls and a plain bed, with a red blanket and a book shelf in the corner, accompanied by a simple alarm clock that read 5:34pm. As she patted the bed she instantly missed the warmth of her partner. The things they did last night were magical and she couldn't be happier. They had deserved each other for a long time, they knew it, there friends knew it, and heck everyone knew it. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were perfect for each other. She sat up and stretched slightly before realizing she was still nude. She curled back under the blanket and drifted back to sleep. When her eyes popped open for the second time it was to the smell of coffee. She clutched onto the thin sheet as she heard the door crack open. A small tray poked out first and she sat up and smiled. Soon after Kakashi's head poked out to, she nodded for him to come in and he stepped toward her, only wearing his boxers with a tray full of breakfast food. **

"**Kakashi what are you doing? Breakfast at 8:30pm?"**

** He giggled as he placed the tray to her left and then sat on the left side as well, so the tray was in between them.**

"**I thought since we missed dinner I could make it up to you."**

"**Well I do like waffles."**

** The tray was full of all different kinds of breakfast items. Everything was in pairs of 2. Two waffles, two strips of bacon, two glasses of orange juice, two cup of strawberries, along with two coffee's, two syrups, and two napkins. **

"**This looks delicious, thank you."**

"**No problem."**

** Once the food was all eaten, Kakashi slipped out to put the plates in the sink and then returned to the bed. He dove under the blanket and shifted close to Sakura, enjoying each others warmth, they slowly nodded off.**

_ After I got out of all the debris and finally reached her, she still hadn't moved. I knelt down next to her and pulled her onto my lap. I checked her pulse and to my relief there was one but it was very faint. When I examined her body she had a couple bad cuts here and there, but the worst wound was one on her lower abdomen. It looked like someone punched a hole right through her. She was bleeding heavily and turning paler by the second. I screamed out for someone to help but nobody came. That's when I heard a bang and the floor started to rumble. When I looked around me the debris started to cave in. I protectively hugged her to my chest as I felt a strong surge of pain go through my leg. As I screamed out in pain, black clouds started to form around my eyes and I went unconscious._

**Sakura: Did we just have sex.**

**Writer: Is it really not that obvious?**

**Kakashi: It's obvious; I think she's just in shock.**

**Writer: Hey I made it romantic. It wasn't just smut.**

**Sakura: Okay, I'll give you that.**

**Writer: Thank you. I want it to be focused on the romance not the sex.**

**Kakashi: Understandable. Wait why did you say smut, your not British?**

**Writer: How do you know I'm not British.**

**Sakura: Cause your profile says US.**

**Writer: Ah right. Well I just like to sound British.**

**Kakashi: Can you do a British accent?**

**Writer: How am I suppose to type an accent?**

**Sakura: Fonts?**

**Writer: Ummmm. **_**Hello how are you?**_

**Kakashi: *claps***

**Sakura: Very convincing. **

**Writer: Anyway back to the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Again guys thanks for reading. More chapters on the way!**


	3. The Fight - Chapter 3

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***************************************************C hapter 3*********************************** ***********

** When my eyes creped open again, I could feel the weight of his hand over my waist. My body was firmly pressed to the inside of his. It was funny how well we fit together, our bodies almost perfect for one another. When I felt him shift he pulled be closer to him and wrapped his hand in mine. I smiled at the fact of my dear Kakashi being so physical. He never really showed affection; well ever so this was a completely different side of him that I now loved. The way he squeezed my hand every couple of minutes almost seemed like he was reminding me of his presence. As I basked in his warmth, I glanced at the clock that read, 11:47pm. I giggled at the fact that we had spent pretty much the entire day together. Just being with him made me feel safe and beautiful. **

** After a couple minutes of trying to fall back to sleep, a clank coming from the kitchen caught my attention. I gently untangled our hands and placed his arm behind me. Moving very gently, I slid off the bed, grabbed Kakashi's robe and made my way to the kitchen.**

** The lack of warmth stirred him out of slumber just as Sakura clicked the door shut. He instantly missed her company and rose out of the bed to retrieve it.**

"**Where is she going?" he questioned as he made his way to the door.**

** As she creped in the kitchen to locate the source of the sound, she found it empty.**

"**Hm. I could have sworn I heard something."**

** As I heard the slight sound of metal being drawn, I froze. I pretended not to hear the foot steps behind me and when they stopped I whipped around to see a man wearing a mask. But this man was not Kakashi. I dodged his thrust for my head with his blade and grabbed his wrist but all of the sudden his hand shot out spikes and stabbed through my hand. I winced in pain and felt myself start to wobble. Damn it. Poison. As my vision started to blur I felt my knees go weak and the last thing I saw was the strange man walking towards me and a familiar arm catch me from falling.**

"**Hey you, looks like I got all your poison out, finally."**

"**Uhh my head.. What happened?"**

** As I glanced around the room, I saw the kitchen shelves slightly smashed and I was in Kakashi's lap with a bowl of water and a bowl of a black liquid sitting by his leg and my hand wrapped in white cloth.**

"**His spikes secrete poison and when they stabbed your hand you collapsed. Luckily I came just in time. It took a while but I eventually got all the poison out."**

"**How did yo.."**

"**You don't think I've learned a few things from you over the years?"**

"**Okay that makes sense but were is he?"**

"**Well I called an ANBU to come pick him up and turns out he's pretty high on the wanted list. Since you were the one who got injured I put the find in your name. So expect 500,000 dollars in your bank account."**

"**Kakashi. You're the one who captured him!"**

"**It's no big deal. You can just pay for dinner next time we go out."**

"**Deal."**

** My hands glided over his chin as I starred up at him. In one motion he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom newly wed style. He gently placed me on the bed and before he could get up I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards my face. I gently placed my forehead on his and whispered.**

"**Thank you"**

** I placed a soft kiss on his forehead and pulled him down so he would lie in front of me on the bed. Facing each other I weakly placed my hand on his chest and a smile broke out on my face. He gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb and pulled me to him in an embrace. He hugged me to his chest and kissed my neck. Placing light kisses on my neck and shoulder, he stroked my back with his hand and for a while we just laid there. Fatigue yanked at my eye lids and soon I slipped into sleep, with Kakashi still stroking my back. **

** When I woke back up I was sprawled out on Kakashi's chest. I listened to his heartbeat and watched his chest rise and fall. I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and he gripped me tighter. **

"**Hey you."**

"**Hi. I didn't think you were up."**

"**Well your kiss woke me up."**

"**Oh sorry."**

"**Don't apologize, I have no problem waking up to a beautiful woman kissing me."**

** His smile was so big I almost started to laugh. I guess I'm not use to seeing his face yet. I gently placed my hand on his chest and traced some random shapes. He started to play with my hair and I chuckled when he ran his fingers through it. **

"**You really are beautiful, you know that right?"**

"**I know but it feels better when 'you' say it." **

"**Well you don't have to worry about me never saying it."**

"**Well I'm glad. You're pretty handsome to."**

"**Why thank you. By the way you're comfortable with this right?"**

"**Kakashi. I slept with you which was fantastic if I do say so myself, ate breakfast in bed with you, technically fought a guy in your kitchen with you and we've been cuddling for, lets see its 5:20 am, mmmm, about two days now."**

"**Oh ya we have been here for like two days."**

** Then we both burst out into a laugh fest. I listened as his chest rumbled with laughter. I was happy and I didn't want to leave. Ever.**

** I gripped him a little too tight and his laughter stopped.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Nothing I'm just, just"**

"**Happy?"**

"**Ya you could say that."**

** I shifted so that I was straddling him and I just starred for a few seconds. He watched me closely as I leaned toward his face a placed a heated kiss on his lips. He grabbed my hips and my hands traveled up to his hair. I gripped on for life as he flooded passion through my body, his hand traveled up and down my sides and in a swift motion he flipped around so he was on top. A small squeak escaped my lips but then got smothered by a giggle as he traced a line straight down my chest. **

"**Beautiful." He whispered.**

** A blush quickly came to my cheeks and he cupped my face in his hands.**

"**You know you're perfect, right?"**

** Her cheeks grew a darker shade of red.**

"**I'm perfect in your eyes."**

"**Not true madam. You have perfect hair." He twirled her hair between his fingers.**

"**You have a perfect face." He stroked the side of her face. **

"**You have perfect eyes." He kissed his fingers and tapped them on the corner of her eyes.**

"**You have a perfectly beautiful body." He trailed his fingers up and down her body.**

"**And you have a perfect heart." He traced a small heart over her very fast beating one.**

"**You are perfect." **

** She didn't think her cheeks could get any more red. Her body was radiating heat and she couldn't believe how magical this man, straddling her was. He knew all her soft spots, all her emotions, all her wants and dreams. He knew her, period. And she knew him. They knew each other so well there friends were all shocked when they still hadn't gotten together yet. They were perfect for each other in every way, and they both knew it.**

"**You just like to smother me with compliments."**

"**This is true."**

** He leaned toward her and kissed her passionately. He hugged her torso and pulled her stomach to his. She wished she could stay like this, forever. Pinned between him and the bed, sharing there warmth. He lifted her up so they were both kneeling on the bed pressed together. He hugged her so tight she thought he was going to crush her. She broke away from the heated kiss and gasped for air. His eyes just starred at her face and she could feel the red coming back to her cheeks. He cupped her face and pulled his forehead to hers. He made the motion to say something but then held his tongue; he frowned for a split second then covered it with a small smile. Not quick enough for her to miss it. She pulled away for a split second.**

"**What's wrong?"**

** He looked at her with a puzzled face. She just starred back. Damn it, she knew him all to well. She always knew when he was upset or something was wrong. They never kept secrets from each other and he obviously had something on his mind and he couldn't hide that from her. **

"**You know we tell each other everything."**

** She pulled away from him and got off the bed. She stood facing the door.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**What were you going to say?"**

"**Sakura I wasn't going to say anything."**

"**Yes you were. You moved your lips to say something but then you bit your tongue and then you frowned. You didn't think I would notice? What are you not telling me?"**

"**Sakura."**

"**What were you going to say!?"**

"**Sakura I.."**

** Before he could say another word, she was out the door. He quickly followed her out and saw her running around picking up her clothes. He only noticed the tears strolling down her cheeks when she stood still to catch her shortening breaths. He wanted to run to her and pull her close but she was far to mad. **

"**Sakura wait."**

"**No! I knew this was to good to be true! What were you going to tell me! What, were you going to tell me that you can't be with me or you don't even like me. "**

"**Sakura you're over reacting."**

** As soon as he said that he mentally slapped himself. Kakashi knew that Sakura had a hard time with her emotions ever since Sauske and trust was very hard for her to gain. The slightest bit of doubt sent her spiraling off, and he just gave her a handful of it. When ever people commented on her emotions she got furious, no matter whom it was.**

** Her eyes flashed with furry and she aimed to punch him in the jaw. A chakra hurling fist came straight towards his head, he avoided it easily but then wished he hadn't. Her fist went slamming into his marble counter top, crushing it easily but when he heard her deafening scream and saw blood splatter on the floor, he ran to her immediately. She instantly passed out due to the immense pain and that's what scarred him. Sakura had been beaten worse than him and never once had she passed out. He grabbed her before she could hit the floor and pulled her to his chest; he carefully lifted her and sprinted to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and made his way to her wrapped hand. He cringed as he saw the use to be white rap, soaked in a deep red. Of course. The spikes that had gone through her hands had smaller hooks on them, and she got a lot of spikes in her hand. He didn't feel the need to tell her this but now he wished he had. He could of told her and she could of heeled herself more than his, wrap/heal on its own tactic. He carefully unwrapped the bandage to find her finger crumbled over at the knuckles. He knew by the looks of it that she broke all her fingers in her right hand. Any left over poison probably spilled out when she hit the marble. Knowing his skills would not help her; he picked her up gently and flashed to the Hokage's office.**

** She was mad at first at the sudden pop in of Kakashi in only boxers and Sakura in his robe but when she saw Sakura's mangled hand and the fact that she was unconscious, she screamed for Shizzune. Tsunade worked on her hand herself and the procedure took 4 hours at least. From her lectures, Kakashi knew setting bones was very difficult and time consuming. When Tsunade was done Sakura was still unconscious. Tsunade handed Kakashi the small, seemingly lifeless body and told him to take her to his apartment and watch her. She stated that she had already sent some genin's to fix the cabinets and marble counter top so letting her rest there was okay. He quickly thanked her and flashed back to his apartment. Indeed the room had been fixed and looked quit nice. He carried her to his bedroom and found the before blood cover sheets change to fresh, clean new ones. He gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Due to there relationship when she tried to pound his face in he pulled a chair in front of the bed and took comfort there. He wouldn't lie though, he missed her warmth. He could be with her if he hadn't held his tongue in the first place. He regretted it as soon as she mentioned it. He wanted to tell her, he really did but he was afraid of what she would say. Afraid of the way she would look at him. Or maybe she was thinking the same words he almost said to her. No, no way. She would never say that to him. His mind raced and contemplated every detail of the situation and he knew sleep would elude him. So he just sat there staring at her pink locks that lay gently on her shoulder. He glanced at his clock and it read 9:00 am. It was going to be a while before she woke up so he slouched in his chair and let his thoughts carry him off again.**

_When I came to I found myself deadly clutching her to my chest. The debris had fallen for some reason and it had both of them trapped. Trapped, with her, slowly bleeding to death, he tried to move but a strong surge of pain shot up his leg. He stiflingly turned to view a large piece of metal pierced straight through his leg and into the ground. He tried to budge his leg but nothing moved and all he got was pain. He had no idea how long the piece of metal was but he knew for a fact, it wouldn't budge. He didn't care what happened to him, all he cared about was her. He would get her out of this if it killed him. He tried to shift his arms out from under her and push away some debris. He was successful with a few pieces but still most wouldn't budge. A single tear strolled down his masked face as the thought of her dying here reached him. He wrapped his hands back around her and swore on the Hokage's that he would get her out of here. He would... He had to..._

**Sakura: I DO NOT HAVE PROBLEMS WITH MY EMOTIONS!**

**Kakashi: Hey blame her she wrote it.**

**Writer: Ah hehh... So did you like the chapter?**

**Sakura: Ya but I don't think I would lose that easily.**

**Writer: Well you had know idea about the poisonous spikes.**

**Sakura: I guess so.**

**Kakashi: I would never give her ALL the money.**

**Writer: Hey who's the writer here?!**

**Kakashi: *waves white flag* I surrender.**

**Writer: Good so who's up for a new chapter!**

**Sakura: Another one?**

**Writer: Well I can't just leave it there?!**

**Sakura: Okay I'll give you that but how long is this thing gonna be anyway?**

**Writer: Well the flashbacks have to catch up with the present so... *punching things into a calculator* There's a good amount left.**

**Kakashi: And we have to be here the whole time?**

**Writer: Yep.**

**Kakashi: Fine, next chapter please.**

**Writer: You got it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you are reading I LOVE YOU MAN! Just kidding but seriously i appreciate it! I love ya'll! Another chapter soon!**


	4. The Love - Chapter 4

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**************************************************** Chapter 4*********************************** ***********

** My eyes slowly crept open and my surroundings surprised me. The last thing I remembered was going to punch Kakashi, then why was I in his bed? And where was he? I tried to sit up and then fatigue slapped me in the face and I laid back down. My sound must have caught his attention because his movement caught my eye to a chair in front of the bed. He strolled over to me and sat on the side of the bed.**

"**What the hell happened?"**

** He gestured to my right hand and when I picked it up I saw the wrap.**

"**You broke all five fingers and tore some muscles because of the spike problem from earlier. Tsunade healed you up and gave you back to me to watch you at my place."**

"**Wow. What time is it?"**

"**11:12 am and I wouldn't suggest smashing any marble counter tops with an already injured hand from now on."**

"**You shouldn't have dodged you bastard."**

"**I'm sorry"**

** He went to grab my shoulder but I pushed it away. He frowned and leaned closer,**

"**I don't want to talk to you bastard!"**

"**Sakura I didn't mean to hurt you."**

"**What did you think you could just use me and just throw me away?!"**

"**No I would never use you."**

** The tears that I thought I was out of came strolling down my face again. All I wanted to do was leave, storm out. But all my energy was gone and I could barley lift my upper body.**

"**Go to hell!"**

"**Sakura, please listen to me! I never meant to hurt you!"**

** Well that'll do it. Water started flooding out my eyes and I tried to push away from him. But he grabbed my shoulders and held me down firmly. He pulled me up so I was sitting up facing him and he didn't budge. He tried to look at me but I looked away. He brought one hand up to my chin and forced me to stare straight into his eyes.**

"**Okay, one, I never used you. Two, I would 'never' hurt you and three... Well three was what I tried to tell you before but fear wouldn't let the words escape my lips."**

** I stiffened, afraid of what he was going to say. He slightly looked down and then met my gaze again...**

"**I'm in love with you and I'm not just saying that to say it. You know me and you know I don't say 'I love you' to anyone. But I 'am' in love with you. If you died, I would want to die. If you got sick I would stay by your side and take care of you until you were better. If you were upset I would want to be the first person you would come to. If you let me I would kiss you a million times every day. You are the first person I want to see every morning. Damn it Sakura, I am utterly in love with you. But we just got together so I was afraid of what you would say or do so I didn't say it."**

** He eyed my face and searched for a reaction. I didn't move. My whole body was frozen and before I could even think, my hand grabbed his mask down and pulled his face down to crash with my lips. He stiffened at first as shock ran through his body but a split second later he completely relaxed and without breaking the passionate kiss he laid me down so gently I barley noticed. I cupped his face with my hands and smiled at him. He smiled back, still catching his breath from the kiss. I looked him dead in the eyes and said.**

"**You stupid, bastard..."**

** His grin was so wide I giggled at his appearance. Still getting use to it. He stroked my face and wiped away the remaining tears that still lingered on my cheeks. I nuzzled my face into his hand and he smiled back. His hands were so soft and fit my face so perfectly. She pulled his face close enough for her mouth to be at his ear. She placed a quick kiss on his neck and then whispered in his ear.**

"**We have a problem."**

"**Hm?"**

"**The temperature in this room is not compatible with your clothing."**

"**It is a bit warm, your right. For safety reasons, I suggest that we both stripe down to needed clothing only."**

"**I don't really think anything is necessary."**

"**I would have to agree."**

** He smirked at her as he pushed his robe off her shoulder and untied the knot at her waist and in one quick motion tossed the robe off the bed. She instantly tried to cover her chest and when she did Kakashi laughed and grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Her cheeks darkened and she smiled.**

"**I told you you're perfect."**

"**Huh. Well your gonna have to tell me more than once if you want me to believe it."**

"**Good thing I never shut up."**

"**Oh ya, cause you never stop talking."**

** He smirked and kissed her softly as he pulled her off the bed and when he turned her against a wall in a swift motion, she thought she was going to faint. Wait was she fainting? As she stood on her own two feet, the wave of energy that had struck upon her (probably because of him) was suddenly gone and her knees gave out from right under her.**

"**Shit!"**

** She clawed at the air for something to grab but before she could tumble to the ground, Kakashi's hand reached out to catch her torso. She felt light headed and her legs still felt like they were jelly. Her almost tumble earned a surprised laugh out of him as he picked her up newly wed style to the bed. **

"**I forgot you're still probably exhausted."**

"**Mm, hm."**

** All the energy she had was gone and she felt like how she woke up this morning, or afternoon, or nighttime? She decided not to look at the clock, she didn't care. When she was with him, time escaped her... and she loved it. She felt more like him when he was in her presence. Not worrying about the time or even caring how long they were together. She was happy, 'he' made her happy. She couldn't believe her short temper almost made all of this go away. When he reached the bed he could probably feel the exhaustion pulling her away, so when he laid her down, he laid her down gently, cradling her head like a baby. When she was completely on the bed, he turned away from her just to have a weak but firm hand wrap around his wrist.**

"**Where do you think your going?"**

** Her smile was genuine and before he could even think about it he was scooting in next to her. He laid with one elbow propping him up facing her. He lazily slung one arm over her waist and pulled her into him. When they were so close they looked like matching puzzle pieces, he let his hand trace her spine up and down her back. God he knew how to relax her and with sleep pulling away at her, he never stopped his gentle massage of her spine and she would swear it wasn't lack of sleep that put her to rest, it was him. Before she permanently closed her eyes, she pulled her head out from the crook of his shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. With all the energy she could muster she cupped his face with her small hands and pulled there fore heads together. Before she fell asleep she uttered four words.**

"**I love you to."**

** She surprisingly wasn't nervous about the words she had just told them, not because he had already said them but because it felt like she had been telling him that all her life, ever since they got close, she couldn't imagine living without him. She could tell he was grinning and he pulled her back into him, still massaging her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drifted off to sleep. They would stay like that for a while.**

_She was the only thing that mattered to him and he 'would' get her out of here, he just had to figure out how. Different scenarios ran through his head and he decided he had to be able to move and in a crouching position with a pinned down leg. It had to be taken care of first. He was deathly low on chakra from the earlier battle but he somehow managed to send little but enough chakra into his hand. He hurled his hand at the metal and it slice through half way, he swung again and the metal on top of his leg was fully cut as close to his skin as possible. He then reached for the lower half of the metal, beneath his leg and pulled up as hard as possible. The metal pulled up from the ground a few inches and he gritted his teeth as the pain rolled up and down his leg. He then put chakra in his hand again and took a swing at the metal below. It reached halfway and with another blow it was sliced off. He carefully lifted his leg so it would be in front of him as he moved her up onto his thighs. He searched her side pouch and grabbed two wraps and quickly wrapped his leg and her stomach. Now what are you gonna do? His inner mind asked. He glanced around to try to find a hole but found none. Barley any sunlight came through there tiny cave and he took a breath and closed his eyes to think. Think. Think of anything, something..."_

**Sakura: AWWW THAT WAS SO CUTE!**

**Writer: I know right!**

**Kakashi: It was alright.**

**Sakura: Oh come on, it was adorable. You have to admit it was cute.**

**Kakashi: Okay it was cute but you would totally say I love you first.**

**Sakura: I would not!**

**Writer: I really liked the fact that you would say it first, Kakashi. I like you showing your soft, lovie side!**

**Sakura: Have to agree.**

**Kakashi: Ya, ya.**

**Sakura: I kinda like this new Kakashi. Who's not afraid to say I love you.**

**Kakashi: Oh you do?**

**Writer: Ok guys back to the story. Guys... Guys? Oh great there flirting now. Guys!? Ya I don't think there listening. Any way back to the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short but the next one is longer. Thank you for reading and new chapter soon!**


	5. The Nightmare - Chapter 5

**I really don't own anything... Like seriously. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

********************************************* *******Chapter 5**************************************** ***********

** When her eyes opened Kakashi was gone. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.**

"**Kakashi?"**

** No answer. She slung her legs off the bed and walked to the door. She quietly opened the door and glanced around the room. It was empty and all the lights were off. She walked out to the kitchen and the room was lifeless. **

"**Kakashi? Where are you?"**

** All of the sudden she heard a noise in the bathroom (the shower turning on). A smile crept upon her face and she strolled over to the door. It was slightly opened and she gave it a light tap and walked in.**

"**Kakashi why are the lights off?"**

** No answer.**

"**Kakashi?"**

** She slowly pulled the shower curtain opened and dropped to her knees. With the loud thud of her knees hitting the floor she covered her mouth with her hands and froze. All she saw was blood. So much blood and Kakashi's body laying face down in the bath tub with a huge hole straight through his abdomen. He didn't move. She finally let out a sound and it was her screaming his name. She jumped over to him and instantly turned him over. His eyes were shut and he was stiff. She checked his pulse and there was none. She instantly sent green chakra through her fingers and placed her hands on his chest but to her surprise nothing happened. It was like her hands did nothing. The flesh didn't mend back together and the blood didn't stop. Her hands did nothing. She tried and tried, pushing all her available chakra and more into his lifeless body. It felt like hours, days of trying but nothing ever changed. He still just laid there lifeless. She hugged him to her chest and screamed. Tears were rushing down her face and all she could do was hold him. Then she felt it, hands gripped her shoulders tightly and when she tried to turn they tightened more and she couldn't move. When she saw the person's hands, they were dark black and covered in blood. She screamed and every time she tried to move the hands just gripped her tighter. All she could do was scream. **

** When her eyes shot open she screamed. Her whole body was violently shaking and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was curled in ball and her hands were gripping her head. She shut her eyes violently and refused to open them all she did was scream no.**

** He threw the door open and ran inside, his chest was rising and falling like he had just run a marathon. His eyes were wide and all he had on was a pair of shorts, his mask forgotten some where. She was curled up in a ball, gripping her face. Tears were running down her face and her head buried in her arms. Her whole body was shaking. He ran over to her and shouted her name.**

"**Sakura! Sakura! Answer me! What's wrong!"**

"**NO! NO! NO! STOP! STOP!"**

"**Sakura! Look at me! Its me, Kakashi!"**

"**NO! ITS NOT REAL! ITS NOT REAL!"**

** He grabbed her wrist and pulled them away from her face holding her down. While she pulled and yanked to get away from him, her eyes shut tightly.**

"**Sakura! You have to look at me! Open your eyes! It's me damn it!"**

"**NO! NO! YOUR'RE NOT REAL! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! KAKASHI HELP ME! PLEASE!"**

** He did the only thing he knew would calm her down. He grabbed her face and kissed her forcefully but softly at the same time. He traced her spine up and down with his hand. Her body didn't stop shaking but she stopped pulling and yanking in his arms. She carefully touched his face and she paused for a moment before carefully opening her eyes. Tears were still streaming down her face and when her eyes focused on him she shot up and pulled him to her chest. She cried more and pried onto his shoulders, her fingernails making small crescent shapes on his back. It almost seemed like she was clawing at his back to pull him closer when they were already as close as they could be, chest to chest. He lifted her off the bed and they stood together hugging each other. She buried her head in his shoulder. Her arms were wrapped so tightly against his shoulders that he thought she would crush him. She just kept saying, don't let go. **

** Her breath was still staggered but the crying had stopped. She wasn't shaking to badly now but her hands were still not steady. After standing for a while, he had moved her to sit on the bed. She was still clutching onto him with a furious grip and when he sat on the bed he pulled her into his lap. She hadn't moved from her first position, she still had her face shoved in his shoulder. All he could do was rub her back and place soft kisses on her head and just hold her. He was perfectly fine with staying like this and she probably would stay there even if he wanted to move. He had never seen her take this long to calm down and even now her heart beat was flying. He couldn't remember a time were she got so scarred, so afraid that she wouldn't even open her eyes. When he glanced at the clock, he realized that it had taken her over an hour to just stop shaking. When he heard her scream, in the beginning, his stomach dropped, he had no idea what was wrong with her but he knew it was bad. **

** He had learned over the years that she had 3 different screams. The first scream was her tantrum scream, one he used to hear a lot when she was younger, this scream was a medium tone sound. Not to high not to low. The second scream was her scared scream, usually caused by Naruto jumping out in front of her. This scream, was short and high. But her last scream was her terror scream. He had only heard this two times in his whole life. The first time was when Naruto was close to death, caused by a certain black haired ninja. They had come to there final battle together and Sauske had landed a deadly blow to the yellow haired ninja, and for a while he didn't move. Sakura thought he was dead, so she screamed her lungs out as tears filled her eyes. The orange haired ninja got up after a couple minutes but he would never be able to un-see that scene. Deadly silence, accept for Sakura's scream. And the second time was when Tsunade went into a coma, during the Pein battle. Sakura un-aware of her mentor's state thought she was dead, and so did everyone else. But now he had heard her scream of terror for the 3****rd**** time. He hated that scream. So when he heard it echo into his apartment, he ran to her. He could only guess she had some sort of nightmare to trigger the response, since she had no physical damage. Her body moving snapped him out of his thought and he starred at her sitting in front of him and waited for her to say something. What came out of her mouth surprised him.**

"**You were dead. I had a dream that you were dead in the bathroom and my hands wouldn't heal you. You were just lying there, not moving, and covered in blood. I tried for hours to heal you and nothing happened. My hands were useless, I couldn't do anything. You were dying and I couldn't save you. And then these dark hands grabbed my shoulders and they wouldn't let go and they squeezed tighter and tighter every time I tried to move. I could feel its claws sinking into my skin. I just had to watch you die. I couldn't do anything to help you. Nothing."**

** His mouth gaped open a bit at this. Sure he had his fair share of dreams where everyone on his team died around him and he couldn't do anything and yes he woke up shaking and heart racing but a reaction like hers, never. It lurched at his heart as the sight of his death did that to her and it was all just a dream and all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her every thing was going to be alright. But no words came out. She dove back into his lap and hugged his chest.**

"**Please, just don't leave okay."**

** Tears started to roll down her cheeks again and he gently rubbed her cheeks with his thumb.**

"**Never."**

** He gently laid back in the bed and shifted her so her head was on his chest. She clung onto his chest and he squeezed her waist. He cradled her in his arms until her tears stopped. When her heart rate slowed down and her tears were long forgotten, he sat up, alarming her at first but then he offered her his back and she climbed on, hugging his neck tightly. He slowly stood and grabbed his robe before opening the door and heading to the kitchen. When they reached there destination he stopped and lowered her on the chair at the kitchen table. She sat, a little hunched over and she shivered. He threw his robe over her shoulders and helped her lace her arms through the sleeves. She gave him a small node as he strolled over to the stove. He put some chicken broth in a small pot and ignited the flame. The soft humming noise of the gas stove calmed her in some way. He added other ingredients, until he placed a spoon in it and tasted it. He nodded with approval and pulled out two bowls. Filling the two bolls he strolled over to the table and placed the bowl in front of her with a spoon.**

"**Chicken Dumpling Soup."**

** She smiled a bit to herself when she realized he had made her favorite dish. She slowly brought the spoon to her mouth and blew lightly before tasting it. She let out a happy sigh and glanced at him.**

"**It's delicious. Thank you."**

"**Anytime."**

"**I've been here a pretty long time. Let's hope Ino doesn't think I got kidnapped."**

"**If you really are worried you can leave." He said with a sad look.**

"**No. I'll just call her later."**

** A relieved expression crept up on his face and he just starred at her. When she noticed his lingering eyes, she looked upon his with confusion.**

"**What are you staring at?"**

"**You."**

"**Well stop it, you'll make me blush."**

"**I like it when you blush."**

** She felt the heat creep upon her cheeks and she smiled.**

"**Satisfied?"**

"**Very."**

** They finished the rest of there soup in silence. Only occasionally glancing up at each other and smiling. Most people would find the atmosphere awkward but they enjoyed the silence. When they both finished there soup he took there bowls and placed them in the dish washer. She popped up behind him and hugged his arm.**

"**Lets see its 3:50 pm so what do we do now?"**

**Just as her sentence ended, there was a nock on the door. He strolled lazily over to the door and opened it slightly. It was an ANBU agent and the masked woman greeted him kindly. He returned the greeting and waited for her to speak.**

"**Hatake Kakashi you have been requested for a mission and you are to go directly to the Hokage's office."**

** The woman caught a glance at the pink bundle and spook again.**

"**Haruno Sakura you are also on this mission and will also need to go with Kakashi."**

"**Are we the only ones on the mission?"**

"**Yes Miss. Haruno, you and Kakashi will be on this mission together. Now both of you head down to the Hokage's office for further instruction."**

** She was kinder than most the agents that came to inform her about missions. She thanked the woman and she vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi pushed the door slightly and it shut. **

"**Well I guess I'll go get dressed."**

"**If you can find all your clothes.. There kind of scattered." He gestured to the bra on the coffee table and she giggled to herself.**

"**Well you better help me then."**

"**Well I wouldn't really like helping you put your clothes on... but for you, anything."**

"**Well Tsunade can wait."**

** She strolled over to him and grabbed the rim of his shorts and pulled him to her. A smile exploded on his face but he shook his head slowly.**

"**Don't go turning into me. Tsunade would skin you alive if you were late."**

"**Well that's true."**

** She smiled and pulled him into a heated kiss and he grabbed her waist. Before he could do anything, she quickly ducked under his arms and snatched the bra off the coffee table, heading toward the bedroom. He laughed to him self and started to pick up his own clothes. When they were fully dressed they headed out the door and made there way to the Hokage Tower. He snatched her hand and a blush slew over her cheeks.**

"**You don't have a problem with this right?" he gestured to there now intertwined hands and she blushed more.**

"**Of course not."**

** She wrapped her open arm around his bicep and before she could let out a breath, he pulled away and a sad look sprawled across her face. Before she could let out a sigh, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided here hands to wrap around his chest. She let out a relieved sigh and he giggled.**

"**Thought I was gonna leave you behind?"**

** He smiled at her and she laughed. They walked the whole way like that, intertwined in each other. They got a few double takes but most of the people around them gave them a happy nod. The whole village basically had bets on when they would get together not if. Every one knew it would happen eventually. Tsunade even tried to set them up on a date once, so when they walked in her office holding hands she let out a sigh.**

"**Finally! Took you two long enough! Sakura how's the hand?"**

"**A little stiff but much better, thank you master."**

"**Good. So, the mission. You two will be traveling to Cloud, where you will guard a fort. There have been an abundance of threats made against the building and the people of Cloud are very concerned."**

"**Excuse me master. Why is the fort so important?"**

"**Good question. The fort belongs to a wealthy family that is very close to the higher ups in the government. The fort is now being used as a school, ran by the family. They are very nice people and are trying to save there school. Recent threats have been made towards the family and to the children at the school. So you will go there and protect the fort for a few weeks. You will stay at the fort and try to weed out who is making these threats. The children will still be going to school so work as fast as possible."**

"**When do we leave?"**

"**Right now. Go home, pack and go to the main gate. You'll get your directions there."**

"**Thank you master."**

** They walked out together and headed to there apartments. She turned to go down here street when she noticed him following her.**

"**Don't you have to pack?"**

"**Well I thought I would walk you back and then we can transport to my apartment."**

"**Ok, fine with me."**

** They walked together, side by side until he granted her a piggy back ride in return for a back massage. She gently rubbed his back while he walked to her apartment.**

"**Thank you for carrying me."**

"**Thank you for the back rub."**

** After her hands grew tired she laid her head on his shoulder. She played with the hair on the back of his neck while he walked. He rubbed small circles with his thumb on her knee until they got to her apartment. He walked in the room with Sakura still on his back. He dropped her down carefully and she vanished into her room. He heard her shuffling around and a few moments later she appeared again.**

"**Okay. I'm good, now you." **

** He walked over to her, slowly and shifted the duffle bag off her shoulder and slung it on his. He pulled her close to him and starred in her eyes. He pulled his mask down and kissed her neck. She shifted her head to give him more access and she moaned when he lightly bit her neck. She pulled his head to her face and crashed her lips on his. He smiled and then snapped his fingers and then appeared back in his apartment. She giggled to herself as she pushed him away and told him to pack. He smirked at her and then fleeted to his room. He repapered moments later now holding his duffle as well. He pinched her waist and they strolled out of the apartment. They walked together with there hands intertwined and strolled down to the gate. When they reached it, they got there map and headed off. Together.**

_What now? His inner voice asked again. He glanced around the small cave, analyzing everything around him. There has to be a way to get out. There has to be a weak point. Using chakra was out, he was already on the verge of passing out just from cutting the metal. The fight had been worse than they thought it would be. They knew there was going to be a fight but they didn't expect this. Sakura was the one who kept motivating him to keep going, she would battle six guys together, just to protect one child. Her stamina was always incredibly high when it came to protecting children and now she had out done herself. He had never seen that kind of jutsu, even from the Hokage! He had no idea how or where she learned that but it saved all there lives. He would have to thank her when she woke up... If she wakes up, his inner devil said. She will, he whispered to himself. He ran his fingers through her hair and hugged her carefully._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered as he laid on his back and kicked his legs up as hard as he could, he was gifted the presence of sunlight._

**Kakashi: So maybe we could go out sometime?**

**Sakura: Ya that would be—**

**Writer: Um guys the readers are back.**

**Kakashi: Oh ha sorry.**

**Sakura: I liked this chapter!**

**Kakashi: The dream was scary though, I thought I was dead for a second.**

**Sakura: Did you not read the flash forward things?**

**Kakashi: I did but it was very convincing. I sorta forgot about them when I was reading.**

**Writer: That was kinda the point. **

**Sakura: How could you forget? You're the only character in them, I'm like in a coma, so It's just you.**

**Kakashi: She's not really in a coma is she?**

**Writer: No just like really passed out. She 'is' bleeding to death.**

**Sakura: Why do I have to be the one on the verge of death?**

**Writer: Cause I'm the writer.**

**Sakura: Is that your answer to all our questions?**

**Writer: Well I am the writer.**

**Sakura: You're ridiculous... **

**Writer: Well I am the—**

**Sakura: Don't you dare!**

**Kakashi: Any way back to the story!**

**Writer: Right! Back to the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I told you guys the next chapter would be supper long, didn't I? And I think the next one is longer. Just saying.**


	6. The Mission - Chapter 6

**Still own nothing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******************************************* *******Chapter 6************************************** ***********

"**How long do you think we'll be there?"**

"**Don't know. Tsunade said a couple weeks. I guess it just is gonna depend on when we solve the problem."**

"**I still don't get it.." she was starring at her feet, hair hiding her face.**

"**Why children? Why a school? From what we've been told the family hasn't done anything wrong? I just don't under stand it, that's all."**

"**Well there might be more to the situation than we know. And when you want someone to do something, you usually target something that's precious to them, hence the school. But as long as we are there, we will protect it."**

** She clutched his hand a little tighter and starred off in the distance, lost in thought. Threatening children always hit Sakura the hardest. It made her fight more and swing harder. Whenever it came to children she would protect them to her last breath. It was almost a bad idea to threaten children with Sakura. You would usually wind up getting your ass kicked even worse than normal. So this mission, he wasn't worried and he could watch her, protect her if she needed it, which she probably wouldn't but just in case. Ever since they got close, people had been sending them on a lot of missions together. Since they were so close and they had a lot of time sparring together, they knew each others styles and techniques so there fighting styles matched well. Sakura knew what Kakashi would do if a more skilled ninja came by and same for him. When they said they knew each other, it wasn't just personality. There fighting had become less and less two people alongside each other and more one powerful person. They were often paired together for any kind of mission and he didn't have to complain. He liked fighting with her. Every now and then she would remind him just how strong she was. Her whole physique was a façade to most people. Nobody ever thought she could throw you through 4 walls but alas she can and will if you provoke her. Most of the time her façade was used to her advantage, she would often catch the enemy off guard. The feeling of a finger poking his stomach brought him out of his thought and she was just starring at him with a soft smile.**

"**It's pretty cute when you get lost in thought."**

"**Well then I must look cute all the time."**

** That earned him a fair laugh and he earned a squeal out of her when he dove under her and caught her on his back. They had been jumping from tree top to tree top and he missed her warmth. They had been going the whole day, not really stopping anywhere. It took around 3 to 4 days to get to Cloud depending on your pace and it looked like they were going to make the three mark but he had noticed her body swaying ever so slightly whenever she would land on a branch. He would bring up the fact in his mind that she had just had major surgery and was probably still tired from the procedure. With that in mind he decided to give her a break by letting her have a piggy back ride.**

"**What was that for?"**

"**Um, I'm in the need for a massage so... One would be muchly appreciated."**

"**Liar, but okay." **

** She rubbed small circles in his shoulders and he grunted in relief. Man her massages felt so good. He would do anything for her to massage his back. She giggled at his grunt and rubbed a little deeper.**

"**You're going to turn me into mush one of these days."**

"**You really like these don't you?"**

"**If you could massage yourself you would understand."**

"**Hmm well what else relaxes you? Maybe this?"**

** She kissed his masked neck gently and he suddenly contemplated ever wearing it. A shudder of goose bumps ran up and down his spine and he leaned into her kiss. She giggled again and kissed him again.**

"**Okay you need to stop or I'm going to drop you from limp muscle syndrome."**

"**Then I'll hang on tight."**

"**Touché."**

** She placed her head where her kisses had been and traced small circles on his shoulder.**

"**So when do you think we'll stop for the night?"**

"**Probably in a couple hours."**

"**Good so... Why did you pick me up? Honestly?"**

"**Haa, well honestly, when ever you would land you had a slight sway in your step. I assumed it was because you were still a little tired from the surgery. So I thought you could rest a little."**

"**Ya, I am still a little tired. I noticed my sway a while ago. I was wondering if you noticed it."**

"**So you're not mad? That's good."**

"**I'm too tired to punch you." **

"**Oh well I'll keep that in mind, mental note: keep Sakura tired all the time."**

"**You don't have to try very hard."**

** And with that comment she placed delicate kisses up his shoulder and onto his neck. He suddenly felt a little dizzy and almost stumbled on his next step. Before he could stop her, she pulled the bottom part of his mask up so his neck was exposed.**

"**No Sakura don-.."**

** Before he could finish she bit lightly on his neck and his whole body went numb. Suddenly she was gone from his back and caught him before he could fall to the ground. She giggled as she pulled him up to a standing position.**

"**I may not be able to punch you but I can do that."**

"**You evil woman."**

"**Hm. Now come on slow poke."**

** She dashed about 4 feet in front of him and started to disappear in the trees.**

"**Damn that girl."**

** He jumped after her in attempt to catch up. It took a while but he eventually caught up to her as the sun was going down. Still about 2 feet behind her she suddenly stopped. She didn't move and fear started to role around in his head until she spoke.**

"**Beautiful."**

** He smiled and then jumped next to her. Her eye's were pealed on the sunset and he grabbed her hand. **

"**It's not the only thing that is."**

** She glanced at her feet with a smile and then looked back up as the sun's light was disappearing. He squeezed her hand and pulled her to his chest.**

"**If the sun is setting it's about 8:10 so how about we stop for the night?"**

"**Alright."**

** He hoisted her up on his hips and she hugged his neck with one arm while the other traced the seams on his shirt and laid her head on his shoulder. She hummed to herself as he jumped down to the ground and walked around a little bit until he found a good spot. He placed her down and grabbed the sleeping bags out of there duffels and placed them next to each other on the floor.**

"**You wanna start the fire?"**

"**Sure."**

** He watched her as she knelt down a few feet in front of him and started ripping the grass out of the ground in a circle. Once the grass was done away with she dug a 2 inch hole in the dirt circle. Then she wiped her hands on her shorts and stood.**

"**I'm gonna go look for some fire wood, okay?"**

"**Ya sure, just don't go two far out. Stay close to the camp so you don't get lost."**

"**No problem."**

** And with that she disappeared into the surrounding trees.**

"**Hm lets see."**

** She walked over to a tree about the width of her arm.**

"**That'll do."**

** She pumped chakra through her hand and went full force to cut the tree when she jumped in the air and landed behind a figure. She grabbed his arms with one hand and held her chakra hurling hand up to his neck.**

"**So why have you been following me and my partner, hm?"**

** She felt him swallow and in one quick motion she picked him up and swung him around her head to hit the other man creeping up behind her. They both went colliding into the 'width of her arm tree' and it fell down in one swift motion. **

"**Hm."**

"_**Ya sure, just don't go two far out. Stay close to the camp so you don't get lost."**_

"**Thanks Kakashi." She mumbled to herself.**

** He had told her where and how many there were and she would have to thank him later. They both noticed them a few hours ago. She had made a shadow clone and had her fake stumbling when she landed so she could get on Kakashi's back so the two men wouldn't notice the real Sakura coming to follow closely behind them. When she kissed his neck, she kissed him twice, telling him that there were two men. When he had picked her up in the first place she had massaged 'clone' into his back. When she traced circles on his chest she had drawn three telling him that they were at a 30 foot radius. When she jumped off his back and sped ahead of him, she switched back with her clone. When she stopped to look at the sunset that was her telling him that she had switched back and when he called her beautiful, that was him telling her that he knew it was the real Sakura. And when he unpacked there duffel he had flashed his sharinghan to check that there were only two. And of course what he had told her before she got the firewood. They had learned to do this type of communication a long time ago. It was one of the reasons they worked so well together. They understood each others verbal and non-verbal communication. What looked like innocent play to others was a full on conversation to them. A while ago he had lectured her on the importance of being able to communicate with your partner while acting normal. First they followed the text book signs as practice and then created there own signs. It worked to there advantage 99.9% of the time. **

** She punched both of the men and tied them up. She sat them in front of them and gave them both the death glare. She pulled out a kunai and pumped chakra onto the blade. She held it up to one of the mans throat and spoke. **

"**So I'm gonna ask again. Why were you following me and my partner?"**

** She made a small, shallow cut on the first mans neck and then moved to the next. I could tell the first man with dark brown hair and long arms was the leader and the other man, much smaller than the first had blonde hair and was over all skinny and scrawny. She walked over to him and it looked like he was sweating. She pulled him onto her shoulder and walked a couple of feet and leaned him up against another tree. **

"**Look I really don't want to hurt you, but my partner is not as kind. So if you talk to me I could help you."**

** She kneeled down in front of him and placed her hands on his head.**

"**Sorry about this, here I'll fix it."**

** She sent green chakra onto his scalp and the skin started to piece itself back together. **

"**Sorry I had to throw you into that tree. You scarred me a bit."**

"**You're pretty strong despite your appearance."**

"**Ya I get that a lot. Does your head feel better?"**

"**Yes, thank you."**

"**No problem, my name is Maria-san, what's yours?"**

"**Kiser-san. It's nice to meet you Maria-san."**

"**Like wise. No offense, Kiser-san but you don't really look like a trained killer."**

"**I'm not, I am only in surveillance."**

"**So you and your partner were surveying us?"**

"**You could say that." **

"**Why? We haven't done anything wrong."**

"**You know why, Sakura-san."**

"**I told you my name is Maria-san. I don't know a Sakura-san."**

"**Sakura-san listen to me. Don't go to the school, you don't know what you're up against. If you leave now, you can still make it."**

"**Kiser-san I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."**

"**Not against people like him."**

"**Who is him?"**

"**His name is Ma-"**

"**Kiser-san?"**

** When his head fell into my hands I saw the long blade sticking through his neck.**

"**KISER-SAN!"**

** When I turned around I saw the larger man throw a blade at my head. I dodged it and smashed a tree to the ground. When it hit the ground a layer of dust flew up and I ran to the campsite. But then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and when I looked at it, sure enough there was a blade pierced through it.**

"**Damn it!" I whispered to myself.**

** I glanced around trying to find where the blade had come from but with no luck. So I crouched down in a sitting position and crawled over to the broken log that laid on the floor. I created two shadow clones and sent them in apposite directions. I laid as close to the log as possible and closed my eyes. I pictured the two clones and what was around them and waited for him to strike. Soon enough a blade got thrown at my first clone and she dodged it successfully but tripped over a stick.**

"**Girls shouldn't play with dangerous men."**

** He picked up the clone by her wrist and then pinned her against a tree.**

"**Shame for such a pretty face to go but I'll get over it."**

** He held up another blade to her throat and was about ready to slice when...**

"**You know silly men shouldn't mess with pissed off women."**

** The clone smiled and vanished as I threw the man on his back. He starred up at me with the look of shock written on his face.**

"**You know it's a shame that such an ugly face has to go but I'll move on."**

** I came down on top of him with a fist hurling with chakra at his neck and made contact. I let out a sigh and then felt a surge of pain in my stomach. When I glanced down the mans hand was in a fist and pressed against my stomach. His hand slowly fell away and I saw the blade sticking through my stomach. All the way threw. I coughed up blood and fell on my back when I felt the blade rise from my stomach. I coughed more blood out and cringed in pain when I heard a faint noise.**

"**Sakura... don't... go..."**

"**Kiser-san! KISER-SAN!"**

** When he didn't respond a tear rolled down my face. I felt another round of blood coming up and I pushed my self to sit up and coughed it out again. I was panting and the adrenalin in my body was pumping fast. I clutched my chest and made two clones. They gasped when they saw me and they helped me stand. One of them was sending green chakra to my shoulder while the other was carrying me bridal style. **

"**Get... to the.. camp."**

** Another round of blood came up and I coughed it up which caused my clones to start sprinting in the direction of the camp. When we finally reached the camp, Kakashi was laying against a tree trunk, playing with a blade of grass. When he glanced up he ran to me and laid me down on the floor. **

"**Sakura what the hell happened to you?!"**

"**Kakashi..." more blood coughed onto the floor.**

"**There's some one in the woods... You have to.. Get him... Please!..."**

"**We can take care of her Kakashi-san."**

** The two identical clones nodded and told him to go. When he finally did, the clones got to work. One healed her shoulder while the other was pulling out medical supplies. When her shoulder was healed they glanced at each other and nodded. Then they looked at me.**

"**Sakura-san you can't pass out or we'll disappear, then you'd be in big trouble, so just bare with us."**

"**I won't pass out, don't worry."**

** Just as she finished her sentence the first clone pulled out the blade. Almost instantly the girl sent green chakra into her stomach.**

"**Aghh! Remember guys, stop the bleeding!"**

"**We know, we're you, remember?"**

"**Sorry. Keep going."**

** The clones both sent chakra into her stomach and the skin slowly started to knit itself back together. When they were finished they wrapped her stomach and gave her a shot for pain.**

"**Thanks guys. I owe you one!"**

"**No problem. Anytime!"**

"**Thank you, bye!"**

** She did the symbols for the release and waved one last time. When the clones were gone, Sakura saw Kakashi emerge from the woods. **

"**I sent for an ANBU to come get his body."**

"**Thank you. He told me not to go to the school. He said I didn't know what I was walking into. He almost told me the leaders name but then, his partner killed him. His dying wish was for us not to go."**

"**Sakura.."**

"**Kakashi, I have never seen someone pull a knife that fast. I went to punch him in the throat and succeeded but in the 2 second time frame he pulled a blade on me and stabbed me through the stomach. You know I have excellent reflexes because of you, but he still managed to almost kill me."**

"**Sakura, I'm sorry. I guess neither of us knows what kind of people we are getting into with. But I'm sure that Tsunade wouldn't send us on this mission if she knew we couldn't handle it."**

"**Ya, you're probably right."**

** He walked over to her and kneeled beside her. He gently stroked her cheek and smiled at her and pulled her into his lap. He placed a small kiss on her head and sighed.**

"**Don't worry. I will never, ever let something happen to you. I will protect you with my life."**

** She hugged his chest tightly and sighed.**

"**I know. I would die for you to."**

"**Well let's just hope neither of us has to die anytime soon." **

"**That would be preferred... I love you."**

"**I love you to."**

** They stayed like that for a while, just in each others arms. Soon the sky was littered with stars and Kakashi said he would take the first shift. She nodded and laid down next to him and drifted off to sleep.**

_The sun light pierced his eyes and he shut them immediately but thanked his lucky stars that it was there. The hole was small but as Kakashi started to work on it, it got big enough for him to push Sakura through and then himself. When he was out of the hole he gritted his teeth when the pain in his leg came back but he would have to bear it, if he wanted to help her. He threw Sakura onto his shoulder and started scanning the field for a way out. The field was littered with debris and bodies. A massacre was the first thing that came to his mind. All there back up from Cloud had been killed accept for a few. Ambush was the next word that came but he had to put all that out of his mind, he had to help Sakura and fast. The bleeding was stopping but that wasn't a good sign, she was on the verge of bleeding out so he had to hurry. There was only one medic left and she was back in the fort healing the children. He had to get to her, now. He started running but came to an abrupt stop when a figure emerged from the rubble and was smirking at him. No, not now, not him. _

"_Hate to break it to you man but she's coming with me!" _

**Sakura: OH MY GOSH WHO IS HE!**

**Writer: You'll have to read more and find out.**

**Kakashi: I don't see a happy ending in this story.**

**Sakura: Me neither.**

**Writer: Have a little faith.**

**Kakashi: FAITH!? I have no chakra and a pierced through leg!**

**Sakura: And I'm about to bleed to death.**

**Writer: Hey you don't have to tell me I wrote you in those conditions.**

**Sakura: I just don't see how we come out on top, in this.**

**Writer: Who said you do?**

**Sakura/Kakashi: WE DON'T!**

**Writer: Who said you don't?**

**Kakashi: Evil woman.**

**Sakura: Well write more so we can know!**

**Write: Nah. I may just end it here. Leave it up to your imaginations.**

**Sakura: To HELL you will!**

**Kakashi: HOLD HER DOWN!**

**Sakura: GET HER!**

**Writer: OK! Fine I'll keep writing. But I'm kind of hungry... **

**Sakura: *glances at Kakashi* Chicken dumpling soup?**

**Kakashi: Fine... I'll go make some. *walks away***

**Writer/Sakura: THANK YOU KAKASHI! **

**Kakashi: Ya, ya.**

**Writer: Ok back to writing!**

**Sakura: Yes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The next chapter is really long. Be prepared. Anyway thanks so much for reading, it means a lot to me.**


	7. The Sunset - Chapter 7

**Own nothing. Believe me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******************************************* *******Chapter 7**************************************** ***********

"**There it is."**

"**Looks pretty big, for a fort."**

"**Well Tsunade did say they were wealthy and it is a school, remember."**

"**How could I forget. Should we go straight there?"**

"**No, lets just walk around town for a little bit and we need to get new clothes so we blend in."**

"**Right there's a shop over there."**

"**Ya lets head over there."**

"**Ok."**

** They walked over to the store and bought some clothes: a simple fitted, long sleeve, red shirt and long kaki pants with brown sandals for Sakura and a white t shirt with long kaki pants and brown sandals for Kakashi. Sakura tied her hair up in a dark brown scarf since pink hair would give any one away in cloud and Kakashi got a brown wig to cover his gray strands. He bought a light brown cloth and tied it in place of his mask and bought two sets of yellow contacts. **

"**There do we look like Cloud people now."**

"**I say we look pretty convincing."**

"**So what do we do now."**

"**We should head over to the fort and talk with the family."**

"**Lead the way."**

** They walked down to the fort and entered the main building.**

"**The family is in there."**

** The large guard pointed to the green door across the room.**

"**Thank you."**

** When they entered the room there was a man with brown hair and a red shirt on sitting at a desk and a woman with blonde hair wearing a red dress standing behind him. They both glanced at the two figures and gave each other a quick glance.**

"**We come from Tsunade."**

"**Ah yes. Sorry we did not recognize you with those disguises on."**

"**Yes well I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is my partner Kakashi, nice to meet you."**

"**Like wise, my name is Tallia-chan and this is my husband Gevent-chan. We have been anxiously awaiting your arrival. There have been a lot more threats towards our school since your departure."**

"**If you don't mind me asking, why are people threatening a school?"**

"**Well, Sakura-chan, it's because of us. I'm sure Tsunade told you that we are close to people in our government."**

"**Yes she did."**

"**It happens that the people threatening us want to use us to do something in the government."**

"**But they didn't tell you what?"**

"**No, just that if we didn't help them they would destroy the fort and kill all the children."**

"**That's horrible."**

"**Yes. The children even know but they won't stop going to school, even the little ones."**

"**They sound very brave."**

"**They are. But the situation has gotten worse. The fort has been attacked a few times, our guards have been able to fend them off but there's been rumors spreading around that there planning something big for the fort."**

"**That's when we called Tsunade. We really need help here."**

"**I understand Tallia-chan. We will help how ever we can."**

"**That's music to my ears Sakura-chan."**

"**Well if you don't mind my partner and I will survey the building. Just so we can know our area."**

"**Of course, go right ahead. We have a room for you and your partner down the hall on your first right."**

"**Thank you."**

** He walked out and she followed closely behind, when the door was shut she whispered to him.**

"**So what do you think?"**

"**I think there is more there not telling us."**

"**How so?"**

"**The information she gave us was all to general and the husband didn't speak one word about the topic which is weird."**

"**Ya you're right we are definitely not getting the whole story. What should we do?"**

"**Get all the information you can but don't push. Talk to some other people around the building; see what they have to say. But not now, let's just rest today and get all our energy back."**

"**Fine with me."**

"**Here's our room."**

** There was a single blue door with the number 47 printed in gold. They open the door to find a queen sized bed with crème sheets and brown pillows. There wasn't much decoration besides two red chairs, a dark brown dresser and a small coffee table. Another blue door led to the bathroom. A couple red towels, some shampoo/conditioner bottles, and two soap bars was all that occupied the room beside a toilet and shower.**

"**It's nice."**

"**Ya compared to the usual."**

"**Well usually anything is better compared to the usual."**

"**Ha ya. At least now you don't have to sleep on the floor."**

"**That's true, although if I want to keep my energy I should sleep on the floor, matter of fact in a different room."**

"**Or building."**

"**Ha ya."**

** He watched as she dove, back first onto the soft bed and sprawled out like a star fish. She closed her now gold eyes and let her body relax. He tip toed over to her and sat on the bed and took her foot in his hand. She kept her eyes closed but raised one eye brow.**

"**Kakashi."**

"**Hm."**

"**What are you doing."**

"**Just sit back and relax."**

"**Uh ok."**

** He gently unbuckled the sandal on her left foot and threw it to the side. He then gently rubbed circles into her foot and she let out a loud sigh.**

"**Oh god that feels good."**

"**Hm I thought it would."**

"**Who taught you that?"**

"**You."**

"**What? I don't give foot rubs?"**

"**Yes. But you give back rubes. I'm simply copying your technique."**

"**Well I should ask for these instead of piggy back rides."**

"**Hm, you should. Save me the extra weight."**

"**Really. You should be glad that feels so good or I probably would have just punched you."**

"**Another thing to keep in mind."**

** He switched to her other foot and smiled under his mask. Whenever he pushed on her heel she squirmed slightly and when he drew circles below the pads of her feet she would bite her lip and when he massaged the pads of her feet she squeezed her eyes tighter. His trail of thought stopped when he felt his mask being pulled down. Sakura had sat up and was sitting with one leg crossed over the one still held by Kakashi. She traced his jaw and kissed him softly. Then she pulled back and smiled.**

"**Lost in thought again Mr. Hatake?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**What were you thinking about?"**

"**You."**

"**And what were you thinking about me."**

"**How beautiful you are."**

"**Aren't you sweet."**

** She kissed him again and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Then suddenly Kakashi lost his balance and fell backwards. They both hit the floor with a thud and glanced at each other. Not a second later they bust out into a fit of laughter. She crawled on top of him and buried her face in his chest. He picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. He laid down next to her and laced his fingers in hers. He kissed her hand and then placed there intertwined hands back on the bed. She inched over to him and placed her head on his chest. She draped her arm over his waist and he pulled her in closer. **

"**You know I love you right."**

"**How could I forget."**

"**You look so different with gold eyes and no pink hair."**

"**So do you."**

"**We both look weird."**

"**I know right."**

"**So what do you want to do?"**

"**I could stay here all day."**

"**Same here."**

** She sat up and glanced at the small clock next to there bed. She suddenly jumped out of the bed and moved toward the window. She pushed the small glass frame up and then sighed. Not a second later she jumped out of the window. Kakashi starred out the window for a minute and then realized they were on the 2****nd**** floor.**

"**What is she doing?"**

** He walked over to the window and jumped out. He landed with a soft thud on the floor and then glanced around to find her. He then saw the glistening ocean about 30 feet in front of him. **

"**I forgot the school was on the edge of the ocean."**

** He started walking toward the glistening blue and none of the less, there she was. She was waist deep in the water and naked. Her clothes were in a small pile a few feet away from the waters edge. He giggled to him self when he realized why she was out here, the sunset. Sakura had a strange fascination with the sunset and she never missed it unless she had to. She would always go sit on the roof of her apartment and just watch it go down. He met her there a couple times and watched it with her. She thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. There were a few paintings and drawings in her room of it and nothing else. He should have guessed she wouldn't miss it especially here. The sun setting on the water was way more beautiful than the sun set in Kohona. He walked towards her pile of clothes and added his own. He then walked slowly in the water letting his body a just to the temperature. I wasn't warm but not to cold either, it was perfect. He finally made it to her and her neck and shoulders were the only thing visible out of the water. She looked so beautiful with her hair wet and the sun dancing on her skin. **

"**I should have guessed you'd be here." She smiled.**

"**Couldn't miss it."**

** The sun slowly started to fall and her breathing hitched a small bit when the sun hit the water.**

"**Wow.." **

** Her eyes reflected the gold of the sun and it almost seemed they were connected in some beautiful way. He found her waist in the water and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and repeated the same action. She finally let go of her breath when the sun disappeared in the water. She sighed and then glanced up at the sky filled with stars.**

"**That was beautiful."**

"**It was."**

"**I'm glad you got to see it."**

"**I am to."**

** She suddenly disappeared under the water and everything went quiet.**

"**Sakura? Where'd you go?"**

** He giggled to himself and then switched on his sharringon through his contact and scanned the water for her. To his surprise he didn't see her anywhere. He suddenly got pulled under the water and before he could shoot back up, a pair of lips met his and then vanished like they were never there. He shot up to the surface and then took a 180 and still no Sakura.**

"**Where is that girl?"**

** He knew she could only hold her breath for a minute but she had been under for at least 2. How? He thought to himself. He activated his sharringon again and scanned the water for the second time and still no Sakura. He was already missing her warmth when two hands hugged his torso from behind. He grabbed her wrist before she could disappear and threw her over his shoulder into the water. She yelped before she hit the water and then popped back up almost as quickly as she went in. He was laughing still holding her wrist and she flipped her hair over her shoulder.**

"**That wasn't nice."**

"**Hey you did it to me first and how did you do that by the way?"**

"**Do what?"**

"**Don't play dumb."**

"**What you mean this."**

** She dunked under the water again and he still couldn't find her. He activated his sharringon and still nothing but then he felt a tap on his shoulder.**

"**Ok how did you do, that?"**

"**What I've been behind you the whole time." **

"**No way. I looked behind me and used my sharringon and you were no were to be seen."**

"**Relax it's just a genjutsu that I taught myself."**

"**You taught yourself a genjutsu?"**

"**Yep."**

"**So how does it work?"**

"**Well I do a few signs and the whole point of the jutsu is invisibility. So you can't hear or see me until I make contact with you. I could be standing right in front of you and you wouldn't know I was there."**

"**Wow, that's impressive."**

"**Give me your hand."**

"**Why?"**

"**Look just put your hand on my shoulder and leave it there."**

"**But I thought you said the genjutsu ends when you make contact."**

"**Well it does when I make contact and lose focus, if I stay focused on my chakra levels I can stay invisible even with contact. But I can only hold the jutsu for so long since it requires a lot of energy. So keep your hand there. Now look into my eyes."**

"**Alright."**

** I starred into her gold eyes and sure enough she disappeared. I could still feel her shoulder even though her body seemed to be gone. I let my hand travel up her shoulder and onto her neck. I then moved my hand to her cheek and then I felt her eyes squint. She must have closed them to keep her concentration. I shifted my head to what I assumed was her eye level and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I felt her face clench and she was still invisible. I came back down on her mouth with more force and then I heard her gasp.**

"**Gotcha."**

"**Cheater."**

** I hoisted her up on my hips and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me into another kiss. **

"**I love you."**

"**I love you to."**

** She then threw herself backwards so they both went crashing in the water. When she came up laughing she glanced around to find Kakashi, he was no where to be found.**

"**Kakashi?"**

** All of the sudden something jerked her ankle and she went flying under. When she came up, she was wrapped in his arms.**

"**Jerk."**

"**Hey you started it."**

"**Hm."**

"**We should probably go back, your shivering."**

"**Ya we probably should."**

"**Come on."**

** A surprised squeak came from her lips when he threw her over his shoulder. She squirmed until they got above water and then she clutched onto his shoulder for warmth. They both put there sandy/wet clothes back on and right before they could start walking back, they heard an explosion. They both looked at each other and then back at the fort. Red flames covered the west side of the building. They both took off in sprints toward the west side. When they reached it they saw two men running away from the building. Before Kakashi could reach her Sakura scream at him.**

"**Take care of them, I'll go make sure there aren't any people in there!"**

"**Sakura don't!"**

** But it was too late she was already charging to the building. He whispered be carful and then took off after the two men.**

"**HELLO! Is there any one in here! HELLO!"**

** Then all of the sudden she heard a small help come from her right. She walked carefully to the location of the sound and found a large wooden beam.**

"**HELLO! Are you there!"**

"**Help me..."**

"**Don't worry I'll get you out!"**

** Sakura wrapped her hands under the beam and lifted with all her might. She saw a small girl, about 3, in a crater right under the beam. The hole in the floor saved her life from the beam but she was still stuck, she didn't move. She just looked up at Sakura with tears in her eyes.**

"**Can you crawl out?"**

"**No. My foot is stuck!"**

"**It's okay I'll get you out."**

** Sakura dragged the beam a foot away from the hole and gently placed it down. She then dropped her head in the hole.**

"**Where are you stuck?"**

** The small girl pointed to a smaller beam that had pinned her leg to the floor. Sakura sat up and broke away some of the floor board to make the hole bigger and then climbed inside. She lifted the small beam and hugged the girl to her chest. The small girl winced in pain but wrapped her arms and legs around Sakura. She jumped out of the hole and then scanned the room.**

"**Is there any one else in here?"**

** The small girl pointed her finger at a blue door across the large beam.**

"**My sister is still in there, with someone else. Please help them!"**

"**Don't worry we'll get them."**

** Sakura started climbing over the beam and was about to open the blue door when a fire covered beam came flying down in front of the door. Sakura jumped back onto the larger beam to avoid the falling one. **

"**Damn it."**

"**Please help them! Please!"**

** Sakura glanced around for another door but there was none. The small girl started coughing into Sakura shoulder and she knew the little girl didn't have long. Sakura placed the girl on the large beam and then took her shirt off, left only in her bra and shorts she handed the shirt to the girl and told her to put it over her mouth.**

"**Just like that, okay. Now stay here. I'm going to go get them, but you have to stay here, okay?"**

** The little girl nodded and then watched as Sakura approached the door. The beam was still burning and jammed the door shut. Sakura leaned in as close to the door as she could and then yelled at the top of her lungs.**

"**IF YOU'RE IN THERE, MOVE AS FAR AWAY FROM THE DOOR AS POSSIBLE, RIGHT NOW!"**

** She then took a few steps back and allowed chakra to pump down into her fist. She threw her fist at the door and made a large hole. She broke away a few pieces around the hole and then climbed in. She landed on the other side of the door with a soft thud and then her eyes shot open wide when she saw two children hugging each other across the room with a wall of fire in the middle of the room, separating Sakura from the two children. **

"**Are you two okay?!"**

** Both the small children nodded and then hugged each other tighter, tears spilling form there eyes. Sakura glanced around the room and then back up as close to the wall as possible. She then pumped chakra into her feet and charged at the fire wall. Just before she hit the wall she leaped up onto the ceiling and then pushed off on the ceiling back onto the floor. She landed a foot away from the children and then ran over to them. She hugged them both to her chest and told them not to breath. They both buried there heads in her chest and clutched on to her. Sakura held her breath and then sprinted to the fire wall, before she could jump the ceiling started to split and crack. Sakura ran back over to the corner of the room and kneeled down on the floor.**

"**Hug each other really tightly and place your heads down, okay."**

** Both the children ducked there heads down and Sakura placed her body on top of them, covering the small figures. Sakura heard a loud splitting noise and then the ceiling came down. Sakura cringed as she felt wood and other objects smash onto her bare back. The children screamed and tightened there grip on each other. When the debris stopped falling Sakura slowly lifted her head. Pain ran up and down her back at the slightest movements and she knew she did some damage, but she couldn't think of that right now, she had to get the children out and fast. She stood against her backs will and picked up the children again. The whole room was catching fire now and fast. **

"**Hold your breath!"**

** She squeezed the two children to her chest and then ran as fast as she could. While she jumped over debris as quickly as she could she could feel the pain of the flames on her bare skin. She clenched her jaw but kept her pace. When she finally made it over to the other side of the room, she looked through the hole and saw the first girl still sitting on the beam, with Sakura's shirt clutched to her mouth.**

"**Get behind the beam and get down!"**

** The girl crawled over the beam and Sakura shot chakra to her foot and kicked the door with all her might. The whole door flew off and landed way behind the beam. She carefully walked out and then threw the other girl on her back. She scanned the room for a way out and didn't see one. Her senses started to fog and her body riddled with pain as flames seemed to lurch out to her skin. She grabbed a small wooden board and sent all the chakra left she had into the wood. She then hurled it in the direction she first came in and watched as it shattered a couple walls and then provided an opening. She ran as fast as she could, jumping over debris and flames and just before she was out of the building a figure stepped in front of the hole.**

"**Hello sweetie."**

** Sakura gritted her teeth at the sight of the gasoline container in his hand. **

"**Who the hell are you."**

** All he did was smile at her and in a blink of an eye he was two inches in front of her. He slowly raised his empty hand and traced down her cheeks. She could feel the 3 children starting to cry again and then the youngest one on her back whispered up in her ear. Sakura instantly gripped the children tighter and jumped straight up in a matter of seconds. Her feet connected with the ceiling and then she ran across the ceiling to the exit. She could hear the ceiling cracking so she sprinted faster. When the hole was coming up she pushed off the ceiling and landed back on the floor. She glanced back to see the man hadn't moved, he was still smiling at her and before she could even think she got pulled out of the building. She felt herself flying through the air and then landed on the cool grass at least 30 feet away from the building. When she glanced up she saw a worried Kakashi clutching to her shoulders. She placed the children gently down and then made 4 shadow clones before she collapsed to the floor. Kakashi reached down but then one of the clones stopped him.**

"**She's badly burned, just let us handle this. Just protect us while we take care of them."**

** Kakashi nodded as the clones bent down to each of there patients and started sending green chakra through there body's. Sakura's back was the worst wound on her from what he could tell. There were cuts, shallow and deep and several pieces of wood sticking out of her back. She also had burns on her arms and legs. Her eyes looked fogged over and they were starting to close when one of the clones slapped her.**

"**Hey stay awake!"**

"**Sorry I will."**

** Kakashi could see groups of ninjas running toward the building and performing water style jutsu to extinguish the flames. Once the fire was gone Tallia-san came running over. **

"**Keera, Jany, Koran! Are you guys okay!?"**

"**They'll be fine. They had some minor burns and cuts, nothing to drastic."**

** The children had stood up and ran over to Tallia-san.**

"**She saved us sensei!"**

"**Thank you so much!"**

** Sakura simply nodded and then shut her eyes from the pain.**

"**There she should be okay to move now. We need to get her inside for further treatment. You guys go I'll stay. If we need you we'll holler."**

** The 3 other clones nodded and formed the release sign. They turned into a puff of smoke and the other clone walked over to Kakashi.**

"**You wanna take her and I'll go set up."**

"**Sure."**

"**Just watch her back; I'll be in the north wing, meet me in your room."**

"**Meet you there." **

** The clone nodded and then started running toward the north wing. He grabbed her arms and gently placed them around his neck. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up on his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sighed.**

"**Well that was fun."**

"**You nearly got your self killed."**

"**I couldn't just leave them."**

"**I know."**

"**And what do you mean I almost got myself killed? You're hurt to."**

"**You noticed."**

"**Of course I did, but my clones were a little busy."**

** Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of green light and then I felt a tingling sensation in my shoulder.**

"**That's pretty deep. I'll have a clone fix it when we get back."**

"**No problem."**

"**You have another deep cut don't you."**

"**Maybe."**

"**How many."**

"**3 give or take... maybe 4 or 5..."**

"**And you say I almost died. You're technically dying right now."**

"**Well were both dying."**

"**Yep, so did you learn anything about the people who set the building on fire?"**

"**Well there were 4 guys. Three used earth style and one used lightning. They were pretty strong, jounin's probably."**

"**Earth and lightning? That's a weird combination."**

"**Ya I thought so too, this head guy must recruit people from all over."**

"**I have a bad feeling about this."**

"**So do I, which just gives us more reasons to stay and do our job."**

"**And plus if we left Tsunade would kill us."**

"**Definitely."**

"**Good thing we're almost to the room cause your starting to bleed again."**

"**Well I did get stabbed a lot."**

"**Then why are you carrying me if you're just as hurt as I am?"**

"**Well you told me to."**

"**Technically my clone told you to and she didn't know."**

"**Well we are here so you can relax and let me take care of you."**

"**You first."**

"**Fine."**

_This can't be happening. Not now. Not NOW! _

"_She looks a little stiff maybe I could help her."_

_His voice was sly with edge. It reminded him of the devil._

"_Keep your hands off her."_

"_Hey I'm just trying to collect what's mine."_

"_She's not yours."_

"_Maybe."_

_He looked like the devil too. He wore all black clothes and they were smeared with blood. He was covered in the scarlet liquid and Kakashi knew it wasn't his. Murderer, he thought._

"_I also know that you my friend have little to no chakra left and the sweet heart is bleeding to death. So it looks like you either give me the girl or you both die."_

"_She would be worse than dead if she was with you. I won't let you take her."_

"_You'd rather her die in your arms, how romantic."_

_I have to do something, anything! I can't let him take her. I can't. He almost didn't feel it at first but when he looked down he saw a small shaky hand on his cheek._

"_He—y. What did... I miss?..."_

**Sakura: OH MY GOD IM ALIVE!**

**Writer: Of course you are.**

**Kakashi: Soup delivery.**

**Sakura/Writer: Thank you!**

**Kakashi: So what did I miss?**

**Sakura: Well a lot actually. Let's see I created my own genjutsu.**

**Kakashi: Impressive.**

**Sakura: Thanks and one of the wings in the school blew up and I had to save some kids while you fought off the arsonists.**

**Kakashi: That's scary.**

**Sakura: Ya and then a strange man came into play and we still don't know who he is but he was in the present and the future flashbacks so I assume he's important.**

**Writer: Ya he is.**

**Kakashi: So anything else?**

**Sakura: Oh ya in the future/present italicized thingy. I woke up.**

**Kakashi: What?!**

**Sakura: Yep. It happened.**

**Kakashi: God the minute I leave I miss all the important stuff!**

**Writer: Don't worry you can read the chapter while Sakura and I work on the next one.**

**Kakashi: Meh... *walks over to computer and starts reading***

**Sakura: Okay back to the next chapter!**

**Writer: YES!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Told you guys this one was longish so anyway thanks for reading and commenting. It means so much you have no idea! Now I don't have chapter 8 done yet but i will work on it as fast as I can! **


	8. Thank You

This isn't a chapter but I just wanted to thank you guys. I still can't believe that I posted this an hour ago and it already has 40 views from all over the world. You guys are inspiring me to write a really good chapter 8! And I will! So thank you so much! New chapter soon! Love you guys!


	9. The Intruder - Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter is pretty short but i felt like i had to get something to you guys so here it is. I'm about to break 300 views/visitors, SO MUCH PRESSURE! I feel the need to please your little brains. So I will try to do just that! By the way I don't own anything...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**************************************** *******Chapter 8******************************************* ***********

** My eyes crept open slowly to see an average bedroom, our room and two golden eyes staring at me.**

"**Hey sleepy head, you're finally up."**

"**What happened?"**

"**Well you were carrying me back to the room and you collapsed from your injuries."**

"**Oh."**

"**You've been out for two days."**

"**Is that so? What's that?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Come on show me."**

** She slowly handed him the average sized sketch book and he glanced over the page that she had been drawing on. He gasped a little when he saw the pencil sketch of the two of them hugging each other in the ocean locked in a kiss with the burning sunset behind them. The sketch was beautiful.**

"**I didn't know you could draw."**

"**It's nothing really. I'm not that good."**

"**Are you kidding me? This is beautiful."**

** He gently stroked his finger down the side of the page and smiled. There faces were like exact replicas and the sunset even without color was radiating. The picture was truly beautiful. Every line had a purpose whether it was highlighting or shading the picture emitted feeling and for a second all he could do was stare, at her, at the drawing and then at her again. **

"**Come here."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**Just come here."**

** She stood up from the chair she had been sitting on and laid the sketch book on the small table then strode over to the bed. He patted the spot next to him and she kicked her sandals off and climbed over to him. She hesitated for a moment, worrying about his still healing back but then as if his gravity was to strong, she snuggled up next to him. He brushed through her hair gently with his fingers and then kissed the top of her head. He went to kiss it again but she quickly turned her head to meet his lips with hers. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled through the kiss.**

"**You'll be the death of me one day."**

"**Well that's better than dying from a stab wound or what ever injury you'd come across."**

"**That's true."**

** He kissed her hard and gripped her shoulder only to find her hissing and cowering from his touch. He forgot that she had been just as banged up as he had.**

"**Sakura, I'm so sorry."**

"**It's fine."**

"**Sorry I forgot you got hurt to."**

** She rubbed her shoulder with green light pouring out of her hand.**

"**See all better."**

"**I'm sorry I should have been more careful."**

"**It's fine. Don't worry about it, I heal fast."**

"**Well I'll give you that."**

** He stroked her face and cupped her cheek. He slowly pulled her in for a long kiss and when he pulled away he hugged her to his chest gently.**

"**You know I love you right?"**

"**No I haven't gotten the picture since you have only said it a hundred times."**

"**Maybe two hundred times will get better through to you."**

"**Probably."**

** She swung one of her legs over his so she was straddling him and she placed her soft hands on his shoulders.**

"**Lean forward a little."**

** He leaned slightly forward as she slipped her hands onto his shoulders. She sent green chakra through her fingers and rubbed and massaged his back. The sensation always fascinated him. It felt like you were cold and hot at the same time but the general feeling was very relaxing. He sighed of contempt went the green chakra diminished.**

"**Better?"**

"**Much, thank you."**

"**No problem."**

** She leaned forward and laid gently on his chest with her legs still straddling his. She traced small shapes on his chest and he kissed her head. This is what he wanted every day to be like. Just her and him that was all he ever wanted. She made him 10 times happier than he thought he could ever be. He never thought he could love a person as strong as he loved her. He would do anything for her. He caught one of her hands in his and enter twinned there fingers. He gently rubbed her hand with his thumb and kissed her hand. She sat up and smiled at him. She traced his jaw with her free hand and gazed into his eyes. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her softly. When he pulled away she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her crashing there lips together. He felt a spot of pain on his back but it was gone almost as fast as it had come on. He gripped her shoulders and she moaned into his mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair as they both laid down on the bed. He flipped her so he was on top and kissed her feverously like they hadn't seen each other in months. She gripped at the bottom of his shirt and he quickly took note and threw his shirt off. She did the same with hers while he was un-buttoning his pants. When he was only in his boxers and she was only in her bra and under wear he lowered himself to kiss her and when he pulled back she took his face in her hands and said.**

"**You know I love you right?"**

"**Now you're gonna say it two hundred times?"**

"**Why yes I will."**

"**I'm okay with that."**

** He gently stroked her cheek and placed a long and loving kiss on her lips. He left a trail of kisses down her neck and was about to reach her bra when she stopped him.**

"**Look it's almost time for the sunset, come watch it with me."**

"**Why of course."**

** They both got up and threw both of there robes on that had come with the room and climbed up to the roof through the window and watched the sunset, locked in each others arm.**

** The room was dark as he glanced around, listening intently for any other guest. He closed the door silently and walked around the room. The first thing he saw were clothes on the floor. He picked up the familiar top and smiled devilishly. So this was her room. He took a long smell of the top and then laid it back on the floor. He walked over to the two chairs and noticed the sketch book on the small table. He quickly flipped through pages of sunsets and other abstract things and then stopped on the last page. He scanned the pencil sketch of the two people in the ocean.**

"**So she has a boyfriend. That's lovely."**

** He starred at the mans face and then realized.**

"**That was the guy at the fire that pulled her out. Hmm, interesting so there here together. I'll just have to play with that. I'm coming for you sweetie"**

** He closed the sketch book and placed it gently back on the table and left the room without a sound.**

"_Sakura!"_

"_Kakashi.. What's going... on?"_

_Just before he could answer her sleep tugged at her eyes and she was unconscious once again. But she's alive he told himself, she's alive. But not for very long._

"_Why don't you just make this easy on yourself and give her to me."_

"_Never!"_

"_Fine have the hard way then."_

_Just like a flick of a light he was in front of me and he punched me to the side. I held her tightly in my arms as we both crashed to the floor. I coughed out blood and glance were he had been standing but was now gone._

"_You know you could just give me the girl and this would all be over."_

"_Why do you want her so bad anyway?!"_

"_Oh man this has nothing to do with you. Its always been about her."_

_And with a crooked grin he launched at us again except this time he grabbed for my throat instead. As I clutched onto his arm to try to pull away to access more air he just gripped tighter._

**Sakura: And I'm dead again.**

**Writer: Not dead just unconscious.**

**Kakashi: It is although pretty cool that you can draw.**

**Sakura: I know right!**

**Kakashi: Although this secret male character is starting to get way creepier.**

**Sakura: Totally agree. When do we get to find out who he is?**

**Writer: I don't know, probably soon. **

**Kakashi: Do we get any hints?**

**Writer: Read the text, there are a few in there.**

**Sakura: So it's not a made up character?**

**Writer: Well technically you're all made up characters.**

**Sakura:...**

**Kakashi:...**

**Writer: What too soon?**

**Sakura:...**

**Kakashi:...**

**Writer: Well. Ehem, I'm just gonna go write some more... Ya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I really want to thank you guys for reading. It just warms my little heart when I see those views go up, especially from places all around the world! I can't describe how cool it is to see people in Finland, Costa Rico, and England reading my story. You guys are just so awesome! Please leave me some reviews. I really want to know how I'm doing. It would be great if I could hear your thoughts and maybe improve. So please tell me what you are thinking! New chapter as soon as I can type! Love you guys! **


	10. The Follower - Chapter 9

**Short but powerful is how I describe this chapter. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**************************************** *******Chapter 9************************************************* ***********

** He hadn't stopped thinking about her since he saw her. He didn't think he could ever stop thinking about her. **

"**You are my weakness my sweet cherry savior."**

** He stroked his finger down the drawing that he had stolen. He almost didn't take it because one she might find it curious that one of her drawings disappeared and two it had him in it, but he could simply cut his half out, leaving just her and that's exactly what he did. Her drawing skills were impeccable. She drew herself very well; every line was perfect and accented her well. Even though the picture was black and white he could still picture her bright pink hair and luminous green eyes, even the sunset seemed to glow in the background. So beautiful he thought, very beautiful.**

** She was still in his lap on the roof, his arms around hers, hands intertwined in her lap. The sunset had ended around 10 minutes ago but the feeling of him around her was just too great to ruin. She could just breathe with him and she loved that. She giggled when she felt his face bury itself in her hair. **

"**You're so beautiful."**

"**And you're so handsome."**

"**Nah. You're definitely prettier than I am."**

"**Well can't argue with you there."**

** She felt him smile on her neck. She unlocked her fingers with his and turned, straddling his lap. He gently leaned forward, pressing there foreheads together.**

"**I love you."**

"**129."**

"**Oh shut up."**

** He grabbed the tip of her chin and pulled her lips to his. She smiled against his mouth and his hands darted to her sides, tickling her. **

"**NO! Kakashi! Stop it!"**

** He stood up pulling her with him. As he swung her over his shoulder, she gripped onto his arm, balancing herself.**

"**We should probably head back to the room, don't you think?"**

"**Yeah, most definitely."**

** He walked over to the edge of the roof and jumped straight down. Just before they crashed to the floor he caught the ledge of their window. Still hanging on to the ledge, he nudged her with his head. **

"**If you don't mind."**

** She giggled but reached for the bottom of the window, pushing it up. Funny, she didn't remember closing it. No matter. She loved how easily Kakashi could lift her. Holding both there weights with one hand and he wasn't even sweating. With a gentle swing, they were in the air gliding through the small window. But as soon as his feet touched the floor, Sakura felt his body stiffen and his breath caught.**

** He threw open the window and jumped out, landing softly on the sand. He stood from his crouched position and glanced off into the distance.**

"**I'm coming for you. Cherry savior."**

_No. This can't be the end. I still have to protect her. _

_His whole body was screaming for air. But the mans grip on my throat was too tight. He could see Sakura out of the corner of his eye. No he thought no. Then out of no where, there was a bright flash of green light and all the sudden the man was thrown 50 feet away from Kakashi. Kakashi eyes darted to Sakura, she was still on the floor, laying on her stomach but her eyes were open and her right hand was pressed flat onto the ground. He stared at her hand in disbelief as he saw the earth cut in a straight line from her hand to were the man was standing. Kakashi could see the man pushing himself off the ground as he yelled._

"_What a fighter. I love that."_

_Kakashi watched as the mans face went from anger to an animal finally spotting his prey. But he wasn't looking at him, he was looking at her. He wants her, he thought and before he could even think a single thought, Kakashi's body was moving toward her and fast. How? He didn't know but he could also see the man running towards her as well._

**Sakura: Oh my god... I have a stalker.**

**Kakashi: Yep seems like it.**

**Writer: I like this chapter. It was short but powerful.**

**Kakashi: I'll say.**

**Sakura: I have a stalker...**

**Kakashi: So are there going to be more POV's from the stalker guy?**

**Writer: Oh ya, definitely.**

**Sakura: I have a stalker... Wait what's a POV?**

**Writer: It means point of view. Like who you're hearing, thinking in the chapter.**

**Sakura: Ah. Make's sense. I totally saved your ass though.**

**Writer: Hey, language!**

**Kakashi: Yes you did. But whose been carrying you and keeping you safe up till now?**

**Sakura: Still you would have just died. So you are welcome.**

**Kakashi: *sighs* Fine. Thank you.**

**Sakura: You are very welcome. Now back to the story.**

**Writer: Yes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So I totally love that you guys are enjoying my story. I warms my little heart. So thank you for the comments and feed back and I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I ya'll!**


End file.
